


Kitchen Appliances

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [120]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Muggle Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Lily needs help shopping, and Sirius and James decide to try this 'blender' out for themselves.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Kitchen Appliances

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Sirius and James trying something muggle)”

See, Lily knew from the start that it wasn't going to be a good idea to bring James and Sirius with her shopping, but literally all of her other friends were busy and she needed help. Buying one mixer? Not a problem. Trying to outfit an entire kitchen? She needed a couple extra hands. Why the great and illustrious House of Longbottom needed to be updated for muggle appliances, she had no idea, but Alice had offered her a frankly ridiculous amount of money for this, and she didn't even have to build it from the ground up. The oven and refrigerator were already up to what Alice wanted, but she needed-- or maybe just wanted-- a whole set of utensils, pots, pans, mixers, a food processor, a dehydrator, mixing bowls... the whole nine yards. 

And like it or not, even fielding James and Sirius's hundred questions, it was better than trying to shop alone. She did wish they'd stop having sticky fingers though. "Lily what's this?" Sirius asked, shoving a blender in her face. 

"Read the label," she said, not very patiently. 

Sirius dutifully rattled off everything the front of the box said, then looked at her with wide eyes for clarification. 

"It's a blender." 

"What does it do?" 

"The hell do you think? It _blends_ shite, it's not that bloody complicated." A conservative looking, middle-aged mother gave her the stink eye for her language, but Lily just glared back until she left-- it's not like she had her kids with her or summat. 

"Yeah but blends what?" James asked, popping up next to Sirius and looking just as innocently curious. 

And that, that right there was why this was so annoying. Because they weren't doing this to be annoying, they were actually curious in learning about these things, and she knew more than any book could tell them (if they were so inclined to pick up an encyclopedia, which they weren't). Lily took a deep, bracing breath, and said, "Like for milkshakes." 

"It makes milkshakes??" 

"If you put in the proper ingredients," she replied, which was the important part. She didn't need them to go off thinking that all they had to do was turn it on and a milkshake would come out. 

"Really?" Sirius said, eyeing it with renewed interest. "What sort of ingredients?" 

"I don't know," she said, grabbing a different blender and putting it in the cart James was manning. "Ice cream and vanilla, I think? Don't take my word for it," she added hurriedly. "You'll have to look it up." She pushed her cart forward several steps, noticed they weren't following, and sighed. "You can buy that for yourselves if you want, but can we please get going?" 

"Hm?" Sirius said, looking up. "Oh, sure, Lils." He tucked it under his arm and went back to his cart, catching up with her. 

* * *

"Okay this end goes in the wall," James said, and both of them concentrated very hard as he plugged it in. They paused, but nothing happened-- no explosion, no sparks. Very promising. 

"See? We're off to a great start, I told you we could do this," Sirius said, as if he hadn't been just as worried that something would go wrong. 

"Yeah yeah, you're all-knowing, love. What's the next step?" 

"Hmm." Sirius's eyes moved across the paper, then again and again in the same spot. "Some of these words don't make sense." 

"I know you know how to read." 

"Of course I know how to read," Sirius said. "Just not... muggle words." 

"Muggle words are the same as our words." A pause. "Right?" 

"You'd think, but I swear, some of these arseholes don't make sense when strung together this way." He brought the paper closer to his face like that would help him understand it better. 

"Let me see," James said, snatching the paper from him. Of course, then he did the same thing Sirius did-- read and reread the words trying to make sense of them. "Okaaaay, I don't think this is what we're looking for. This is like, cleaning? Or summat? Is there a recipe?" he asked, flipping through the pages. "Maybe we should ask Lily for a recipe. Or Remus. Oh no wait, I found it. Do we want a vanilla flavour?" 

"Chocolate of course," Sirius said, affronted. 

"Chocolate makes you queasy." 

"Some tastes are worth it, Jamie." 

"You say that now. After the milkshake though, I think you'll change your tune. Easier for you to change your mind when _I'm_ the one who has to take care of you afterwards." 

"You like chocolate too." 

"We're doing caramel." 

"Do we have caramel?" 

"Don't we?" 

"I don't think so," Sirius said, frowning as he tried to remember. 

"I could've sworn we did." 

"Why would we have caramel around?" 

"Why _wouldn't_ we? I like caramel, you like caramel, and unlike chocolate, it doesn't make either of us sick." 

"Fine, we can do caramel if we have it, but I'm not sure we do." 

Because he was a very mature adult, James stuck out his tongue at Sirius, then went to go find the caramel. Not to be outdone, Sirius just licked James's cheek. "I think I preferred it when we would just kiss," James said, trying to hide his amusement as he wiped off his cheek. "It was more romantic." 

"More romantic, but not more us." 

"Can't we go back to the romance?" 

"I can romance you tonight, if you're gonna be so prickly about it," Sirius groused, but he pressed a perfectly nice kiss to James's cheek-- no slobber. 

James hummed, clearly not listening as he searched the cupboard. "A-ha! Told you we had caramel," he said with a grin, pulling out the jar. 

" _Why_ do we have that? I've never used it, have you?" 

"You know, I don't know. But we have it and that's all I care about right now. Will you grab the ice cream?" 

Sirius went to the freezer and pulled it out, prying open the lid. 

"Alright, let's start with... what do you think, three scoops?" 

Sirius shrugged. "Sure." He grabbed the ice cream scoop and started lobbing it in, then he took a spoonful for himself. 

James opened the jar and started pouring caramel in, making a bit of a mess when he couldn't get it to completely stop before he set it back on the counter. "I think that's all we need," he said. "Which button is it? Ah, this one." He pressed the proper button then jumped back as it whirred everywhere. 

"Fucking Merlin!" Sirius shouted, then edged back closer and turned it off. There was ice cream all over the counter, cupboard, and some of it was splashed across their faces. "What the hell, James!" 

"Erm." He blinked owlishly at the blender, then took off his glasses and smeared at the ice cream that had gotten on them. All it did was smear it around, and he frowned, rubbing harder. "I think I forgot the lid." 

"You think?" Sirius said, but now that the initial shock was gone, he started laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
